The Way Back
by Juliet316 2000
Summary: Can people find their way back to where they belong?
1. Prologue

The Way Back

Bitchoff is so not helping me try to curb my fic writing. Here's a new idea coming at ya folks.   
  
TITLE: The Way Back Prologue/?  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
EMAIL: Sweetvalley99@aol.com, Juliet_316_2000@yahoo.com  
RATING: R.  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, IMPLIED RAPE/NON CONSENSUAL SEX, ADULT LANGUAGE, TORTURE, BRAINWASHING  
CATEGORY: ADULT, DRAMA, HORROR, ANGST.  
SPOILERS: Up to the 9/10/01 RAW then after that it's AU.  
SUMMARY: Can a Superstar believed dead find his way back?  
DISCLAIMER: Vince owns every wrestler/personality slated to appear thus far.  
DISTRIBUTION: The Realm, Fanfiction.net. Anybody else interested, just ask.  
  
_The Way Back  
  
Prologue  
  
A rehab center somewhere in the US, Oct/Nov 2002_

The man was listless as he was rolled into the rehabilitation center's rec room. It was Thursday, TV night, so most of the people who where housed in the long - term center who were able to be moved where essentially parked in front of a smallish television set to watch whatever the directors seemed appropriate or fit their whimsy on Thursdays. That night it was professional wrestling. It was the first time that he could recall, his memory only going so far back as the year plus he'd been in the rehabilitation facility, that a wrestling show had been aired on Thursday.  
  
        As the man watched the program, SMACKDOWN they'd called it, he felt his soul stirring with an inexplicable longing. A feeling that he'd wanted to be in that ring; should be in that ring dammit, kicking all their asses. But he knew that was impossible. As long as he could remember, he was never able to walk, never able to talk, so how could he ever actually get into that environment and do the things that those men were capable of.  
  
        As he watched the action, the camera fell on a tall blonde woman at ringside. The man suddenly felt a longing of a different sort. A need to be held and loved by this gorgeous woman; and to hold and love her in return.  
  
         He continued to watch the participants actually in the ring, never fully taking his eyes off the beautiful woman at ringside. He felt a stab of jealousy at the balking, blonde man that she was obviously cheering for. The man in the rehab center felt it should've been him that she was cheering on.  
  
        Watching the balding man's opponent, a taller blond squash his boot into the balding man's face; the man in the wheelchair felt a rage of hatred building inside of him. He didn't know why or how it was that he felt this way, but he did know that if he could talk, he'd have a lot of things to say about this man.  
  
        The show came to an end and the match taking place broke down into an all out brawl with all the wrestlers who'd appeared on the SMACKDOWN program participating. Nurse Wilkins came to take the amnesiac mute man back to his room.  
  
        As he was being wheeled back to what had been his home for the last year plus, he though about his family, whoever and wherever they were and wondered if they missed him. Did they think he was dead or where they still looking for him someplace?  
  
        He also wondered if he'd eventually die in the rehab facility without ever knowing who he was or if there people who cared for him.

So what did you think?  Please give me some feedback.


	2. Chapter One: Gotta have Faith!

Chapter Two

Finally got time to get this out.  
  
TITLE: The Way Back Prologue/?  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
EMAIL: Sweetvalley99@aol.com, Juliet_316_2000@yahoo.com  
RATING: R.  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, IMPLIED RAPE/NON CONSENSUAL SEX, ADULT LANGUAGE, TORTURE, BRAINWASHING  
CATEGORY: ADULT, DRAMA, HORROR, ANGST.  
SPOILERS: Up to the 9/10/01 RAW then after that it's AU.  
SUMMARY: Can a Superstar believed dead find his way back?  
DISCLAIMER: Vince owns every wrestler/personality slated to appear thus far. Okay so Vince doesn't own ONE of the main characters. Not saying who yet.  
DISTRIBUTION: The Realm, Fanfiction.net. Anybody else interested, just ask.  
  
_The Way Back  
_  
_Chapter One.  
  
Gotta have Faith!  
  
Houston, Texas  
  
_Debra Austin stood in the shower of the Divas lockerroom letting the events of the night's SMACKDOWN wash over her as the water washed over her body. The night had gone pretty much the way she'd expected: The WWF tried to put on a show and the nWo tried to ruin it. Unfortunately with Eric Bischoff now being half owner of the WWF, there was nothing to really prevent the nWo's presence in the Federation and preventing their brand of mayhem. At least nobody was seriously injured that night.  
  
She dried off and got dressed back in the jeans and long - sleeved t - shirt she'd shown up to the arena in. She then noticed Sara Calloway gathering her own things together.  
  
"Hey Sara," Debra said giving the younger blonde a warm smile.  
  
Sara looked up and responded with a smile of her own. Ever since the mysterious circumstances that brought about the merger of the Alliance and World Wrestling Federation, the two women had gotten to know each other and formed a kind of bond. A bond that they and only a few others in the now combined company could share, possibly because they'd all had the misfortune of losing tragically losing their spouses.  
  
"Hey Debra," Sara said. "I didn't think anybody else would be here this late, so I figured I'd take an opportunity to actually change by myself for a change."  
  
Debra laughed. "I got caught in up in a meeting with Vince and Shane," the Southern belle explained. "And honey, you know Kane just wants to protect you."  
  
Sara sighed. "I know, I know, but Debra I'm a big girl. I don't need a bodyguard 24/7. I mean, hell, DDP and half of the Alliance and WWF are dead!"  
  
Sara caught the flash of pain in the older blonde's eyes.   
  
"Oh shit. Debra I'm so sorry. I know how hard the last year, especially the last couple months have been on you. I didn't have the right to - "  
  
"The last year has been hard on all of us," Debra said cutting off Sara's apology.  
  
"Mark didn't die leaving me pregnant either," Sara pointed out.  
  
"I wouldn't trade Kaylie for anything in the world," Debra gave a sad smile thinking of her and Steve's five month old daughter, Kaylie Marie Austin. She was born nine months after Steve died that tragic September day. A daughter Steve would never know.  
  
Debra took a breath. Thinking about Steve's death and what her daughter had been deprived of tended to put her to the verge of tears and she didn't want to do that at the arena. Debra gathered up the rest of her stuff.  
  
"I'm going to go home okay," she told Sara giving her a ghost of her former wide smile.  
  
"Okay. See ya at RAW Monday?" Sara asked with a sad smile of her own.  
  
"Always," Debra answered as she left the women's lockerroom.  
  
_In a rehab center somewhere_  
  
"Nurse Wilkins" stood in the stall of her shower, letting the day's work wash out of her. She has surprised herself by how well she could be a nurse. It was light-years away from rotting in a prison cell.  
  
Wilkins dried off and quickly dressed back into her street clothes. She put the bag with her uniform inside back into her locker and shut it with decisive slam, locking it and putting her key back into her jeans pocket. As she left the lockerroom one of her fellow nurses, a perky blond noticed her.  
  
"Bye Faith," the nurse said as Faith walked by.  
  
"See ya," Faith tossed over her shoulder, not really wanting to idle chitchat with the girl. That really wasn't why she was there anyways. Besides which, the all - too - happy girl reminded Faith of the life she left behind in California two years ago.  
  
Faith walked down the halls towards the exit, casually looking briefly into the windows of the patients' rooms without pausing in her long strides. One room's door however made the brunette stop. Using her nurse's key, which she kept with her at all times, she crept inside the room and stared at the patient sedated at the foot of the bed.  
  
The man sleeping was the same one she'd wheeled to and from the rec room to watch the wrestling program that was aired earlier that evening. She didn't know much about the man. From what she'd gathered from charts and random gossip among the nurses he was brought in about a year ago with no memory, no vocal ability whatsoever and no use of his legs at all. To many he was just another John Doe in a place already teeming with John Does.  
  
Faith of all people, should not have felt a connection to him, but she did. She didn't honestly know what was between them. It wasn't sexual, she knew that much. Though it'd been awhile, she was WELL aware of what sexual attraction was and with him, she didn't feel that way. It was kind of a weird kinship between Faith and 'her' John Doe, as the younger nurses had started to call him, through their interactions that neither one could yet explain.  
  
Most patients were sedated by the time Faith got finished with her shift. Sometimes, however, she could sneak into that room 'her' John Doe was in and grab a few minutes to 'talk' before the senior nurses came in to administer his meds. Unfortunately Faith wouldn't be able to on that night.  
  
_'Oh well, maybe tomorrow night,'_ Faith thought. She headed for the door a melancholy smile on her face, knowing she wouldn't be able to do what she was doing much longer.  
  
"See ya big guy," she whispered, exiting the room and went to leave the building.  
  
The drive from the rehab center and her next destination was only an hour's drive. Fortunately for Faith she was used to being a night owl.  
  
She parked her beat up car in a parking space outside an ominous looking warehouse on the outskirts of a small town. She walked into the building and into an elevator. She pressed a button.  
  
"Please state codename" a feminine electronic voice demanded.  
  
"Slayer," Faith responded.  
  
There was complete silence as Faith waited for the computer to grant her further passage. She understood that it was procedure, but the wait and computer frustrated her to no end. It was all she could do to not put a fist into the electronic wall sometimes.  
  
The elevator started moving.  
  
"Access granted." The voice replyed. "Welcome Agent Wilkins."  
  
Faith gave the computer a wicked grin. The doors to the elevator opened.  
  
Faith, former Vampire Slayer and prison inmate stepped into her dayjob.  
  
As one of the top agents for the World Security Bureau.  
  
WSB.  
  
Okay so what did you all think? Faith of course is owned by Joss Whedon while Kaylie is my own creation. Feedback and tomatoes go here. *Runs*  
  



End file.
